Betrayed
by FinlandNative
Summary: Following the release of the Darkness and subsequent war Dean is betrayed. He finds himself in a new universe where his ideals and methods put him at odds with the JL.
1. Prologue

**Hey I meant to get this story out earlier. This is an open story and as such I have the prologue and a bit of the first part done. This story will be up for adoption following the first chapter being posted. If you are interested please PM me to discuss details as I have a general idea of how I would like to see this story progress.**

 **AN: Takes place many years after the end of season 10 of Supernatural. Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, DC owns Justice League.**

 **Betrayed**

A lone figure stood by the broken gates of Heaven looking down at Earth, with a mixture of disdain, sadness and perhaps if one looked closely enough hope. The gates of Heaven once mighty and majestic were nothing more than twisted remains similar to how the Earth could now be described. With a sigh he turned away thinking of all that had happened … what had led to all of this.

 _FLASHBACK_

With the release of the Darkness's, the world as he knew it ceased to exist. The Darkness an apt name. It spread across the land with seemingly no end in sight, or a way to combat it. For the first time in thousands of years, humanity was once again reminded that the world was not only inhabited by them. For the Darkness brought with it a resurgence and confidence in monsters not seen since their mother walked the Earth. With the reveal of monsters looting and random killings rose aggressively. Humans are afraid of what they don't understand, and in most cases that fear expresses itself in forms of violence. With crime on the rise the earths economy took a hit, millions became homeless overnight, and through all of this two brothers tried to find a way to stop it.

Within six months of the Darkness being released, the world witnessed the collapse of every nation's economy. Wars sprouted up overnight as human fought human, country against country looking for resources rather than combating the darkness as a unified front. With the death toll numbering in the tens of millions and hope at its lowest God, or Chuck as he was called finally stepped in. However, God alone would not be enough to combat the darkness, for the last time he had fought it, he had his lieutenants to help (the archangels). To help in this fight two brothers, Sam and Dean, and an angel Castiel were called upon. These two brothers with the aid of Castiel had fought bled and died numerous times to defend Earth. God imbued them with the powers of his two mightiest Archangels, Dean became the new Michael and Sam the new Lucifer. With Castiel being chosen to replace Gabriel.

With the help of these three and God the Darkness was finally beaten and pushed back … at a terrible cost. Earth, once a place that seven billion called home could only be described as a smoldering ruin. Once majestic forests were now nothing more than raging infernos, proud mountains were laid low until they resembled anthills. Once deep oceans were vast deserts of sand, cities that had once held millions of people lay in ruins, their twisted remains and charred out structures unfit for even rats to live in. Yet some hope remained, to the East a stretch of land remained that had somehow survived unscathed by the furious fighting and powers unleashed against the darkness. It was this place that the 20 million survivors of Earth had made their new home.

 _END FLASHBACK_

Dean was weary there was no other word for it, it had taken them five years of furious fighting to finally seal away the Darkness, and in that time his anger at Chuck had only grown.

"He could have stepped in and stopped all of this." He thought angrily.

"He was omnipotent he could have stopped Rowena from ever casting the spell and taking away the Mark of Cain, but no he let it happen and now Earth was nothing more than a mass grave."

A figure interrupted his musings.

"Dean" a voice called.

Dean looked up to see his brother Sam, a flat look was all that Sam got in return.

"Chuck called a meeting to discuss our next steps" Dean gave a slow node before turning to regard Earth once again, before he disappeared with only the sound of wings being left in his wake.

 **Inside the MEN OF LETTERS Bunker**

Dean, Sam and Castiel all sat at the table while Chuck began outlining the next phase in his plans.

"As you have been told the Darkness is too strong to destroy the most I can do is temporarily seal it away again – "

"You mean behind a mark, like you did to Lucifer" Cas' sombre tone broke through Chucks speech.

"Yes"

"Like hell" Dean all but yelled, "we all know what happened the last time you did something like that."

"There is no other way"

"Sure there is put that mark on a stone and cast it into the cage with Michael and Lucifer"

"It doesn't work like that Dean" Chuck explained. "A mark that powerful needs to be branded on a living sentient host, who is willing to bear the responsibility."

Silence pervaded the meeting.

Once again the anger that Dean felt at Chuck reared it's head.

"Why don't you brand yourself then", Dean all but snarled.

"I know your angry Dean, but the Darkness is just that, Darkness. Given enough time, it may be millions of years it will eventually start to affect me as well". Chuck responded with no small amount of bitterness.

A heavy silence hung in the air following Chuck's announcement.

"Take time to think on who will bear this responsibility, we will meet again tomorrow."

 _TIME SKIP_

The following day the four once again met up.

"Have any of you thought who will bear the mark" Chuck questioned.

…

…

"I will do it."

All eyes turned in direction of the individual who had made that proclamation.

"Cas?"

"It is the least I can do Sam, Dean."

"NO, NO, NO. We've all seen that movie look what it did to Dean" Sam cried.

"Are you out of your mind" that was Dean.

"Out of the three of us, one of us will need to take the mark. We all know what it will do to each of us eventually".

"I can just as easily take the mark Cas". Sam replied.

"No you can't." Chuck voice answered.

"Sam think of all the people that died brutally, or were corrupted by the darkness, not all of those people will go to Heaven. Hell will need somebody who can be a strong ruler and keep those souls in check. With you holding the power of Lucifer that responsibility falls to you".

"There is no way in Hell you are sending my brother to keep demons in check." Was Dean venomous response upon hearing that.

Chuck continued on as if he didn't hear him.

"Dean, Heaven will need a new ruler that responsibility falls to you".

"Castiel is a logical choice."

A deep and troubled silence once again filled the room.

"I will leave you to say your goodbyes, while I prepare" Chuck stated before disappearing.

Dean and Sam walked over to Cas, "I guess this is goodbye for a while" Sam sullenly said.

"I'll be fine Sam. Dean only when the mark starts to affect me will I seal myself away."

Not wishing to prolong the suffering Sam took two massive strides over to Cas before engulfing him in a massive bear hug, whispering goodbye.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas. "I'm going to head down to hell. Find me when it's done." Were his final words before he flew away.

Dean and Cas were left standing awkwardly by each other.

"Cas you're really taking a bullet for us here."

"I am aware Dean".

Before anymore could be said Chuck reappeared.

"Are you ready" he asked turning to Castiel.

"I am".

"Then let us begin".

Seizing on Castiel's momentary distraction Dean delivered a powerful blow infused with his powers to the base of Castiels skull instantly knocking him out.

"What are you doing" Chuck spluttered.

"I'm taking the Mark" Dean retorted.

"Dean we all saw what the Mark did to you".

"Yeah that's why I'm the best person to take it".

"And what about rebuilding Heaven"

"Cas can do that he was already leady leading them he knows them far better than I"

"And you brother" Chuck questioned.

"He will understand"

"No Dean he won't."

"Chuck you doing this, this entire debacle is your fault you could have killed Rowena the moment she started the spell to remove the Mark from me. You didn't seven billion people now lie dead because of you inaction. You will give me the Mark."

There was silence following Dean's speech.

"Your right Dean I didn't stop Rowena and people died because of it, however, if Death and I ever agreed on anything it is that if one of you is in danger the other brother will do whatever it takes to save them. If I give you the Mark again and the Darkness overwhelms you you will be another Lucifer and your brother will not kill you."

With that said Dean felt a pain that he was familiar with looking down he say that the Mark had once again been branded to his arm.

"But you just sa-"

"I know what I said, you have the Mark but I am sending you away where it's influence will be lessened. I'm sorry Dean, with you wielding the Mark once more your brother will try to save you again, and the world will plunge into chaos. I'm sorry."

Before Dean could react he was engulfed in a burning White light, when it cleared Dean was gone.

Chuck with tears in his eyes turned to Cas before waking him and informing him of what had occurred, proclaiming him as the new ruler of Heaven before disappearing.

SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL SPN/JL


	2. Arrival

**AN: Takes place many years after the end of season 10 of Supernatural. Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, DC owns Justice League.**

 **There are going to be grammatical errors.**

 **Part 2 Arrival**

"This is Snapper Carr reporting live from ground zero, here in Metropolis. Where the alien walkers continue clear the area around the impact site."

"General Wells, Our military seems to be unable to stop them. Why?"

"All our Earth defenses have been disarmed, and our self-proclaimed defender Superman has abandoned us" Well's responded.

As General Wells walked away, he felt the ground begin to tremble, idly he heard Snapper Carr in the background continuing his report.

General Wells and his men stood fixated as the impact site released an organic looking machine that rose from the ground before it began to unleash black looking smoke into the sky, blocking out the moonlight and stars completely.

"How could this get any worse" General Wells, thought. As if in response to his unanswered question, the machine pumping smoke into the atmosphere opened, revealing what looked like a platoon of walking white piles of goop before the started firing red beams of energy at him and his soldiers.

Barking a quick order to get to cover. The general and his men found any cover they could use sadly his order to seek cover was to slow for several marines who were cut down leaving smoking holes in their chests.

Dean rebelled against the white light that was pulling him. Putting all of his angelic powers to use he tried everything he knew to try and disrupt the white light. He soon gave it up as futile as the first several attacks didn't disrupt the energy but merely sent his powers back at him. The pulling sensation continued, time seemed to have no meaning. Dean couldn't tell if he had been engulfed in the white light for a minute, a day or even weeks, all he knew was that when he eventually broke free he was going to track down Chuck and kill that son of a bitch.

It was hopeless, Wells knew this and as he looked at the men and woman under his command he could see the same despair shining in their eyes. They had engaged the enemy 20 minutes ago in a massive counter attack, just after Superman and some unknown Meta with wings flew into the factory. The counter attack had been a disaster those walkers crushed his armor support leaving his troops exposed and in the open for the walkers and the enemy soldiers to pick off at leisure.

"Sir" Wells looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. Doing a quick assessment of the marine he greeted her.

"Private Walters"

"Were gonna make it right? I don't wanna die here" she asked a slight quiver in her tone.

Projecting some confidence Wells looked down at the young female marine, giving a tight lipped smile. He had just started to reply, when a marine called out a warning. Looking up with a vast majority of marines and aliens, they witnessed a ball of white light streaking through the dark clouds and impacting the ground smack dab in the middle of his marines and the alien invaders. The impact was hard enough that it left a crater and produced a boom loud enough that it temporarily deafened everybody in the vicinity.

With a massive jolt and bang Dean's musing were interrupted as his 'cage' seemingly exploded upon contact with something hard. Trying to regain his wits he looked around only to see broken asphalt and as he looked a litter higher buildings on fire and finally a sky shrouded by dark clouds.

"That son of bitch stripped away my powers and sent me to die on Earth he thought", yet the moment he thought of finding a weapon his angel blade appeared in his hand. Looking at it thoughtfully he quickly searched for his grace and to his utmost surprise found it. It was weak, weaker than it had ever been. Dismissing his blade he managed to climb out of the crater only to encounter dozens of pairs of eyes looking at him from a group of marines? Looking in the opposite direction he saw dozens of white looking humanoid piles of goo staring right back.

Before he could do so much as ask what was going he was greeted by a veritable wall of red energy speeding towards him.

"What on God's green Earth" Wells thought, a ball of glowing white energy had impacted the ground before it seemingly exploded outward. For several tense seconds nothing had happened and then a man wearing a t-shirt and jeans had crawled out of the Crater looked at him and then at the aliens before a sheet of red obscured him from view.

When the wall of red faded there was no evidence that a man had stood there only moments ago all that was left was melted asphalt.

Damn, Wells cursed another human … something that looked human had just been killed by the alien invaders.

His train of though was interrupted by a clearing of the throat and the sound of several guns cocking. Looking up he came face to face with a young man (maybe in his late twenties) with short blonde hair, hazel eyes and decked out in blue jeans, hiking boots and a black t-shirt of all things. (It is the outfit seen in the story pic).

A side arm was quickly brought to bear against the new person, looking at him closer he realised with a start that this was the man who had emerged from the crater and been vaporised by the aliens, or not vaporised he guessed.

The man was speaking …

"So what the hell just tried to kill me, and where am I?"

Caught off guard by the question, he responded with a curt "Aliens, Metropolis"

"I see, and where is Metropolis and why are they shooting at me?"

"How should I know?" Well's patience had finally reached a breaking point after all that had occurred.

You look human..., are a human that's good enough for them."

"Wait, you mean to tell me they are killing you for simply being human.

At a node from Wells, Deans' vision flashed red, he had failed to protect many people against the Darkness but he wouldn't fail these people. Making up his mind he quickly ran past the barricades and began to weave around the flying bolts of red energy to the Marines and Well's shock.

Dean was running, he was going to exterminate every single fugly white thing here. Calling upon his power his hand began to glow white before he thrust it forward. A light so bright and more intense then the sun seemed to explode into existence for a brief second, and when it was over, there were smoldering piles of white goo on the ground.

Pure silence greeted Dean as the glow faded and the marines stopped blinking trying to clear the after image from their eyes. Not a single scratch was on the man, yet every single alien was dead. Dean slowly started to walk his way back to the General. It was in this moment two things happened. One, Snapper Carr decided to some in for a closer look at the battle, camera already rolling. Two, a walker came around a building to investigate the bright light. Seeing the smoldering remains of its soldiers and a human in the middle of the carnage the walker began to power up its eye beam.

Well's not wanting to see this individual die screamed a quick watch out.

Dean turned at the warning and was greeted by the sight of a colossal white … thing with three legs and a bulbous body.

Dean's initial plan to vaporise it failed when he snapped his fingers and instead of the walker exploding it stumbled back a few steps.

As the walker stumbled Dean was trying to clear the black spots dancing in front of his eyes, after snapping his fingers he was hit by a wave of tiredness and weakness. Remembering that his grace was severely weakened, Dean came to the conclusion he would have to do this the old fashioned way. With that in mind Dean's angel blade was suddenly in his hand before it was bathed in white flames and then he disappeared.

The walker finally having regained its balance looked to where the human had gone, seeing nothing but a ruined street it turned its attention to the remaining group of humans taking shelter, before a red light started to collect at the eye piece. Before it could fire at the marines Dean reappeared at the base of the walker, holding the sword aloft Dean brought it across in a savage strike tearing through the leg of the walker as if it was made of paper.

With one of its legs cut off the walker quickly lost balance and fell to the ground unmoving.

Seeing the walker fall to the ground the huddled marines let out a few whoops of joy.

Dean hearing the whoops of joy looked back at the marines, seeing that the area was now reasonably secure Dean began to walk back over to Wells and the Marines.

"Maybe now I can get some answers" Dean thought

Upon arriving Dean was greeted by shouts of praise from the marines. Dean ignored these while he walked over to the Wells. Both men looked at each other, before Dean asked the question that had been bothering him since he was first introduced to Well's

"Where is Metropolis located?"

While this was going on widespread looting and panic were occurring elsewhere in Metropolis.

Looking over this from atop a building stood Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind" Diana began as she walked towards J'onn, "there nothing but untamed savages".

"Do not judge them too harshly, they act out of fear" J'onn replied.

As this was going on to men were trying to help some children who were trapped under some rubble, at a plea for help from one of the men, a green light engulfed the debris pulling it off the children, curtesy of Green Lantern.

As the men rescued the children with a quick thanks, John flew off to regroup with, J'onn and Diana he was quickly joined by a blur of red and gold. As John alighted on the same rooftop as the others the blur revealed itself to be the Flash.

"Sorry were late, had to stop and help some civilians" John said by way of greeting.

"What you call us back for?" Wally (aka the Flash) queried.

"Superman's been captured he's being held somewhere in there" Diane pointed to a large structure in the distance that was spewing black smoke into the atmosphere, "along with Hawk Girl".

"And what about Batman" John asked.

"He acted heroically to the very end" J'onn stated as solemn as ever.

"The bats gone" the despair in Wally's voice was palpable as he slid to the ground.

John taking charge strode to the edge of the building overlooking the city and the machine. "This is not good, definitely not good."

The heroes remained in cover as a walker went by stepping on a taxi causing it to explode.

Wally was overlooking the factory, in the distance he could just make out a group of marines huddled on the far side, and an exploded walker.

"I can't believe were doing this again." He said turning to John.

"Superman and Hawk Girl are in there someone has got to rescue them. You are sure they are still in there aren't you John asked turning to face J'onn". At a lack of response John tried again before he was interrupted by J'onn "yes your friends are alive but we must act quickly the Imperium is coming".

"The who?" Wally asked.

"The supreme intelligence who controls these invaders" J'onn replied.

With that being said John quickly gave out some quick orders before the proceeded to make their way in.

Dean just stood in front of Wells absorbing all that was being told to him (Metropolis, Aliens, and Superheroes). As Well's continued to speak Dean was only half listening stretching his senses he was bombarded with a cacophony of information, and this information only served to piss Dean of Chuck had flung him into a different universe.

Dean and Wells were interrupted by a Marines yell of Sir.

Making his way over to the soldier Wells left Dean alone still standing there. To analyze what he had been told. His musings were sadly caught short as Well's returned barley a minute later.

"Listen here we got a problem …" Wells started before he suddenly stopped, "You know I don't think I ever got you your name".

At the query Dean looked at the General before replying with a crisp "Dean Winchester, Sir".

Blinking at the address given to him by a civilian … alien … something, Well's quickly straightened before continuing.

"Listen Dean, you've obviously got some powers be you a Meta or an alien –

"Actually I'm just a hu- Dean started before the General continued talking drowning out Dean.

"The Private over there just saw a group of people enter the structure blowing smoke into the air, now he didn't recognize all of them but he did recognize the Flash and Green Lantern"

"Who?"

"I know I have no right to ask but, your obviously powerful you took out the walker in three seconds flat when Superman couldn't even make a dent in the thing".

"Please follow them in and see if they need help destroying it."

Dean meanwhile stood there flabbergasted here was a man who literally learned his name all of two minutes ago and wanted him to help these so called heroes that had been mentioned.

Giving a shrug and smirk Dean replied with a sure, he would help these people. They were humans and too many had died on account of him and his brothers mistakes he wouldn't let more suffer while he had the power to stop it. Speaking of power he could feel his grace recovering but he was still nowhere near being back up to full strength.

Meanwhile after a disastrous attempt at freeing Superman and Hawk Girl which had involved all of them getting knocked out by a gas the heroes awoke to find themselves bound in place on a platform while a dozen alien invaders looked down on them.

One of the invaders stepped forward before it began to speak "Earth's mightiest heroes" the alien invader then shape shifted to become Senator Carter, "Welcome".

Superman gasped in surprise "Senator Carter"

"Unfortunately the real Senator Carter never returned from Mars" the alien responded, malicious glee dripping from every syllable.

"And you used me to weaken the Earth's defenses" Superman replied in understanding.

"Yes, you were so eager to help and thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us".

As he spoke a hole in the ceiling opened allowing a smaller ship to enter through it.

"All hail the Imperium" Pronounced Senator Carter as the alien invaders bowed.

As the transport ship opened a purple floating blob with several tentacles attached to it while the center was composed of and what looked like swirling darkness.

"J'onn J'onzz it's been a long time" the Imperium proclaimed as it came to a floating stop in front of him.

Suddenly J'onn was lifted and placed directly in front of the Imperium, before two guards wielding electrical staffs shocked him into a kneeling position causing him to scream out in pain and revert to his original Martian form.

Suddenly several of the Imperium's tentacles burrowed their way inside of J'onn causing him to release an ear-splitting scream, before he was dragged inside of the Imperium's body.

With a sudden scream of now Issuing from J'onn he reverted back to his human form, this was immediately followed by an explosion revealing Batman shocking all of the heroes, while J'onn informed them he telepathically shielded Batman presence.

Batman wasting no time quickly plunged something into one of the structures control crystals causing the red liquid to change blue as the ion charge was reversed and a beam of blue shot into the air clearing away the clouds outside.

Dean had gotten into the facility easy enough (it was hard to stop something you couldn't see.)

He had been wandering around the interior for a while, the interior was all white and organic looking coming to a fork in the road he was debating on which path to take before he heard an explosion, deducing that it was in fact the left tunnel he should take he rushed down it to find himself in a large room where he saw six very weirdly dressed people. The aliens having been exposed to the sun were running back into the shade.

Hearing a scream Dean looked upon the purple floating blob before a green person came from its body. The green person then proceeded to grab the things tentacles and proceed to keep it in the sunlight.

While Dean stood still watching the thing burn and boil, the alien soldiers started to fire at those still trapped. Deciding to give them a hand he was about to make his way over when a person dressed in Red and blue landed in front of the aliens before ripping up the entire floor and use it as a giant shield to block the aliens shots.

Seeing that the heroes were covered dean flew into the midst of aliens, before they could react several of them fell apart as Dean was a whirlwind of death and destruction his angel blade lashing out separating alien body parts as easily as a hot knife cuts through butter. Hearing the sudden decrease and then stop in weapons fire, Superman used his X-Ray vision to see through the floor only to see all the aliens dead and a man in jeans and a t-shirts standing there with a sword that was on fire. (Quick note the angel blade Dean uses is a sword about four feet in length). Letting the floor go the other heroes also witnessed the man standing there and the aliens dead.

Dean quickly diverted his attention to the floating purple alien, with several quick strides he was next to it, is sword flashed once before the thing found its tentacles cut away and the sword rammed into its chest area, everything stood still for a few moments before the purple alien was engulfed in white flames burning it form the inside. After several seconds Dean pulled his sword free as the being crumpled to charcoal around his feet. Standing over the green alien Dean extended his hand to help it up. Cautiously extending his hand toward this being J'onn accepted the proffered hand.

"Thank – you" he replied.

"It's what I do" Dean replied.

With the immediate threat dealt with for now the other heroes were released. Before they could regroup several doors opened and some aliens started to enter the room, wasting no time, Wonder Woman, Superman, Hawk girl and Green lantern flew to the ceiling and started to punch holed in it allowing more sunlight to enter and killing any of the aliens unfortunate enough to be caught in the sun.

Sensing an imminent defeat the pilot of the shuttle that had brought the Imperium down began to leave only to be caught by Wonder Woman's lasso and held in place while Hawk Girl flew up and smashed the front end of the ship with her mace causing it to fall back towards and land on top of the factory.

Multiple explosions started to consume the factory after these. As the heroes struggled to rescue all of the captives before the whole building exploded.

Dean who was still too weak to simply teleport them started to help by slashing open the pods with his sword. Soon enough all of the civilians were gathered before Green Lantern wrapped them in a green sphere before flying off to safety with them.

"This is Snapper Carr, in the aftermath of the Metropolis Meltdown most of the aliens have retreated from Earth. Superman and a team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance. As he said this various clips of the heroes were shown taking down the walkers around the globe. Minus one.

On Board a gigantic satellite in orbit of Earth the assembled heroes from Metropolis gathered.

"An impressive installation, most impressive, but what has it got to do with us" John addressed the assembled heroes as he floated down.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself but I was wrong, working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stayed together as a team, we would be a force that works for the ideals of peace and justice" Superman finished his mini speech with pride in his voice.

As the heroes joined one by one, except Batman who would only be a part timer, Wonder Woman, questioned J'onn absence.

Superman found him overlooking the Earth.

"I am the last of my kind, all of my loved ones and family are long gone and Mars is a dead I am alone in the universe."

"J'onn we can never replace the family you lost, but we would be honoured if you could learn to call Earth your home" Superman finished with a smile.

J'onn said nothing but after several seconds smiled.

As Superman and J'onn flew back down to rejoin the others they crowded around him.

"What about the other guy?" Shayera questioned.

She was met by several blank stares before a dark and gravelly voice interrupted them.

"You mean the one in the factory with the sword." As the heroes turned to regard Batman understanding came into their eyes.

"Has anyone actually seen him since then?" Wally questioned. Every hero replied in the negative.

Superman quickly filled the silence, "we can try and contact him and ask we'll keep a spot open for him".

"How do you propose we contact him?" John asked.

Batman this time took the lead. "We will need to inform the public of this new partnership we have. I will call for a press conference next week. We will address him then."

With his piece said Batman began to walk away, once he was out of hearing range of the other heroes he found himself being stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce how are we going to ask him we don't even know his name."

At Batman's look Clark quickly followed his gaze and removed his hand from Bruce's shoulder.

"I asked around, General Wells knows his name".

…

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Dean Winchester" Bruce replied with a frown.

Clark caught his look "What?"

"I ran that name against every database this planet has … there is no record of a Dean Winchester being born in the last 40 years and the only one I recently found died four years ago and looks nothing like the man we saw."

"He gave Wells a fake name." Superman asked.

"More than likely, still that is the name we will use when we ask him to contact us."

Finished Batman turned his cape whirling behind him.

 **Press Conference**

As the press conference began to wind down the reporters finally finished with their dozens of questions Superman once again walked up to the podium.

"All right this is our team, however, during the invasion another individual helped us and struck down the leader of the invasion". Hearing this the reporters began to buzz with excitement. "A brief video was captured of him by Snapper Carr it is the only one we have".

A quick video was shown of the individual cutting off a walkers leg, and him dodging the aliens gunfire before a white light obscured everything, when the camera was back in focus all the aliens were dead. The reporters had of course seen this, as had millions of others but with more videos of the other heroes being played and no identity to go with it the clip faded from the people's minds.

"We have this individual's name, and we would like to ask that if you are watching please call this number, it is password locked only your name will unlock it, this will send a direct signal to us and we can speak about you joining our team. Thank –you for your time ladies and gentleman, this conference is done, there will be no more—

So you want to speak with me.

 _Several Months Ago_

Following the subsequent destruction of the factory, and retrieval of the heroes. Dean had left and decided that before he could so much as try and help these heroes he needed to get some of his strength back. Finding an abandoned motel, Dean had dragged himself onto a bed and passed out. Intending to allow his grace to heal. That little healing nap he intended to take had turned out to be a 12 day coma. Coming out of it he soon realised that from the news reports the alien menace had retreated from Earth and the heroes he rescued were helping clear the last pockets of resistance.

Silently and invisibly observing these heroes he came to the conclusion that they could handle the remnants of the aliens without him and he needed to do some much needed research while he gathered strength and information on not only this dimension but how he could get home to his.

The following weeks involved insane amounts of research what he had found shocked him multiple alien species invading Earth. Some friendly aliens adopting it as their home, gigantic clashes between Superman and his enemies that some that trashed towns and left thousands dead. People with powers or Metas, as they were called. Supervillains people like the Joker that killed for fun, and were only ever put in what seemed like revolving door prisons before they broke out killed more people. If there was one thing that Dean hated the most it was the hypocrisy these heroes spouted, the saved people but had just as much blood on their hands as the supervillains they fought, their refusal to end the threat permanently lead to countless deaths. He would know for years he had refused to kill Crowley and look at where that got him.

While this research was easy, it was on the internet or in books, information on how to get back to his dimension was looking pretty grim. He had tried the dimension hopping spell that Balthazar had used on him and Sam years ago only to be rebuffed, it seemed as if Chuck covered that angle, which would call for more extreme methods.

That had been 3 months ago. Dean had all but given up on getting home without help. He would need some magical help to break the seal or spell Chuck had constructed which kept him locked in this universe. To break that spell he would need a massive power up or a very dangerous spell and a very powerful witch. At the moment there were several individuals that could perhaps do the spell if to undo Gods word and the ingredients necessary to power that spell.

Deciding that he needed a break Dean flew to a bar. Emerging from an alley he made his way inside before getting a bottle of whiskey. Looking around he noticed that the bar was unusually quiet with most of the patrons attention fixated on the TV. Focusing on the TV he caught some of what was being played. The video showed a white light, and when it cleared all the aliens were dead. Realizing that it was a video of him Dean paid extra close attention to Superman as he was now speaking. "We have this individual's name, and we would like to ask that if you are watching please all this number, it is password locked only your name will unlock it, this will send a direct signal to us and we can speak about you joining our team.

Making a split second decision before he could over analyze it dean was gone, leaving behind the sound of a flag snapping in the wind.

So you want to speak with me.

Almost as one everybody turned to face the man who was suddenly in the middle of the assembly. The tide was broken when an eager journalist took a photo which seemed to be a greenlight for the rest of them as Dean was bombarded by flashes of cameras and reporters yelling questions at him. It took superman whistling into the microphone to bring silence to the crowd.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Dean" he said with an easy going smile that sent the pulses of every female in the room as well as several million others across the country racing.

Superman frowned not liking the way that every woman was looking at Dean and the scent of arousal that suddenly bombarded his senses.

"Dean what?"

It's Dean Winchester. Anyway, you want me to join your team of superheroes _._

"Yes"

"Sorry, but no".

"No" Superman all but spluttered.

No, our ideas on what constitute justice are radically different. The end result what be one of three things.

One, you would remove me from your league. Two you would attempt to throw me in jail. Three I would resist going to jail, and we would have a fight where I would kill you.

Before anybody else could respond, there was a sound of flapping wings and Dean was gone.

 **So this story is down it's as far as I'll take it I just don't have the time to write. I may throw in a little one shot every now and then. But if anybody wants to use this as a template and continue or improve it (because let's be honest I'm not a good writer) feel free just pm me.**

 **OMAKE/ ONESHOT of the News Conference happening differently**

It's Dean Winchester. Anyway, you want me to join your team of _superheroes._ Dean said. As he said this several of the so called superheroes frowned at the way he said superhero it was almost disdainful.

The reporters picking up on this started taking even more pictures and filming as if they could sense something was about to happen.

"Excuse me Dean was it?" A very rich and cultured voice with a Greek accent suddenly spoke up breaking the silence. Wonder Woman strode forward her blue eyes not leaving his hazel ones.

"Yes, Wonder Woman".

"Have we offended you?"

At Dean's blank look Wonder Woman elaborated, when you said heroes you said it with contempt.

Stunned by her straight forward honesty, Dean gaped at her for a few seconds before a smirk replaced his features. "You personally have not offended me". Superheroes and their hypocrisy of Justice offend me.

"Excuse me!" That came from both Green Lantern and Superman.

Dean still smiling replied in a tone that addressed the two as if he were speaking to a child "You heroes and supervillains run in an endless loop against each other the villain breaks out of the jail that you have put him in he goes on a terror spree killing and stealing before you catch him only for him to break out and the cycle repeats. Tell me Superman how many people has Rudy Jones killed, 100? 200? 1000? How much property damage has been caused between you two fighting 10 000$ 100 000$ a million, more? You have as just much blood on your hands as he does your refusal to end him permanently makes you know better than him. The city praises you of course because they have been trained to believe that only you can save them."

At the end of his speech Superman's fists were clenched and his eyes had a red glow to them.

"Careful Superman, you wouldn't want to start a fight with someone expressing their opinion would you, besides I assure you you'll die the moment you try something"

"That enough! Who do you think you are?" Lois Lanes angry tirade broke through the silence.

Ahh Lois Lane, Dean turned to regard her, but of course you would defend him, you are after all sleeping with him. At the end of this statement a blade of grass could have fallen on the floor and everybody would have heard it.

Tell me do you sleep with him because you love him or just because he is powerful and it makes you feel important, or are you a gold digger?

Shocked gasps echoed in the court room, before it was broken by a roar of anger.

Turning Dean was just able to move out of the way of Superman's initial punch, unfortunately for Superman before he could turn to face dean again he was frozen in place as was everybody else at the press conference. As the remaining heroes and people struggled to move. Dean's voice washed over them, attacking someone while their back is turned I would be impressed if you weren't so pathetic.

Your pathetic you low life cretin you're not even a man, not even allowing him to move or fight back. Lois voice once again sounded at the press conference.

"Lois, Lois, Lois I think it's time for you to lose your voice."

…

…

It suddenly occurred to everybody that even though Lois was opening her mouth no noise was emerging. "Lois you were right it isn't sporting to beat someone if they can't move, so Superman how about it, one on one, you beat me everybody goes back to normal".

Superman shaking with apoplectic rage nodded once before he was released. With another roar of rage Superman reared his fist back ready to deliver a haymaker against Dean.

The heroes and press as well as the now several billion people including various villains stood watching their TV's waiting to see the outcome of this epic battle where suddenly and severely disappointed, when once again Dean moved to the side allowing Superman's punch to fly right past him, however, unlike last time where Superman was frozen, Dean snapped his fingers and Superman exploded into a fine red mist, and it was over.

As the world stared in mounting disbelief and horror Dean calmly walked to stand right in front of the Camera.

"This is a message to all heroes and villains around the world. Villains this is your fate. Heroes try to stop me and this will be your fate as well.

 _Fin_


End file.
